


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - Q is for a Quill

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Feather, Masturbation, Other, coloring book page, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now, I present the first inanimate object (so far) to get a turn riding our dear Professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - Q is for a Quill




End file.
